Juegos Prohibidos
by Mad Aristocrat
Summary: No sé como me metí en esto, pero heme aquí, acorralado contra una estatua decapitada, siendo escudriñado por sus eléctricos ojos azules. ¿Cómo negárme si lo pide tan amablemente? Pansy... y trio dorado.


_**¡**__**Hola estimados lectores!**_

_**Como podrán ver, al final mis vacaciones mentales se fueron por el alcantarillado. ¡Y es que no puedo dejar de escribir! Es casi como una terapia para mí. Así que decidí hacer otro experimento más… un oneshot Harry / Pansy, todo un reto considerando que para mí, sólo Alex es para ella. **_

_**Besos cósmicos y espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Dedicado a Rianne Black, que con su post en la cuenta del PPC me dio la idea de esta pareja. Aunque no creo que la enfoqué como ella esperaba. **_

_**Mad**_

_**La abogada poco seria a punto de proponer un proyecto de ley para eliminar la primavera.**_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**Juguetes prohibidos.**

No sé como me metí en esto, pero heme aquí, acorralado contra una estatua decapitada, siendo escudriñado por sus eléctricos ojos azules. Ella tiene el ceño levemente fruncido, y sé que está a punto de lanzarme una maldición si me atrevo a pronunciar aunque sea un sonido, pues veo cómo en su interior se está acumulando el veneno, lista para inyectármelo directo a la vena, y dejarme morir en pleno pasillo sin rastro de culpabilidad por ello.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que estás saliendo con Weasley, Potty? - sisea, y casi puedo oír cascabeles de fondo.

- ¿Desde cuando es tu problema, Parkinson? - le respondo mecánicamente.

Ella arruga la nariz molesta, a punto de convertirse en un basilisco, pero _¿Qué más daba? _No podía seguir en su juego del tira y afloja. Ya me había cansado de sus manipulaciones y reacciones bipolares. Me había apestado de sus constantes insinuaciones, manoseos y besos robados en la oscuridad, para que luego me ignorara por días completos, me tratara como basura y se fuera del brazo del hurón como si nada. Podía ser hombre y caer en la tentación a causa de las infames hormonas, ayudado de su efectiva capacidad de seducción, sin embargo, no era tan estúpido como para seguir en ese vicio.

- Oh, ya veo - esboza con falsa indiferencia - No sabía que tu bondad fuera tan extrema como para sacrificarte por los más necesitados de ese modo… ¿Acaso te dio pena su evidente pobreza? ¿O es que tienes una raro fetiche por las feas?

- Ginny no es fea - puntualicé severo - Además, a diferencia tuya, yo no miro a las personas por lo que tienen, sino por lo que son. Y ella es magnífica en todo sentido.

Pansy sonrió maliciosamente, y deseé tener la capacidad de hacer _legeremancia _sin varita. _¿Desde cuando que estábamos en este enfermo círculo vicioso?_ En un comienzo, sexto año parecía otro curso normal, claro, obviando las constantes intrigas, amenazas implícitas de muerte, mi obsesión con Malfoy y también las escapadas con el director Dumbledore al pasado. Pero todo cambió cuando ella, de un momento a otro, comenzó a acosarme con la mirada, a rozarme "accidentalmente" con su cuerpo, y a tomarme de improviso por la túnica, arrastrándome a alguna sala vacía para enredarse a mi como si no existiera mañana, sin decir palabras… sólo actuaba.

- Eso lo dudo, querido mío - dijo acercándose peligrosamente hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia - No creo que sea más magnífica que yo en otras áreas…

Me sonrojé como un idiota, sabiendo que probablemente tenía razón. A pesar de su actitud fría, Pansy me había demostrado ser una mujer fogosa, capaz de lograr que me sintiera afiebrado en segundos con un par de movimientos felinos. Pero era una Slytherin, una serpiente, y no podía confiar en sus intenciones… _¿si Malfoy la había mandado de espía? _El maldito era muy capaz de aquello.

- Gu.. guarda tu distancia - balbuceé incómodo, tratando de separarla de mi por los hombros - Estoy con Ginny.

- ¿Y qué? - respondió ella, rodeándome coquetamente el cuello con los brazos - No estás muerto, al menos, no aún. ¿Sabes? Deberías aprovechar que respiras mientras puedas… nunca sabes, el Señor Tenebroso puede lograr su propósito y aniquilarte mañana mismo.

Me paralicé ante la verdad de sus palabras. _¿De verdad quería morir sin haber vivido lo suficiente? ¿sin haber experimentado todo lo que solía escuchar en las pervertidas bocas de mis compañeros? _

- No es que lo desee - continuó, quitándome las gafas para colgarlas en el bolsillo de su blusa - ¿Qué haría sin estos encuentros? Me aburriría sin remedio- agregó con un ensayado puchero - Además, me he propuesto entrenarte para que dejes de temblar cuando te acorralo, y transformar al tímido Potter en todo un galán… ¿qué opinas? soy muy buena, ¿cierto? Apuesto que la comadreja pequeña me lo agradecerá.

_¿__Era idea mía o la saliva estaba siendo más difícil de tragar? _Ya no podía hundirme más en ese hueco que existía entre la estatua y la pared. Estaba sin vía de escape, y mi única posibilidad era negarme con firmeza a sus encantos… el problema era, _¿quería hacerlo?. _No podía desviar la mirada de aquellos finos labios, ni lograr que mi respiración volviera a su ritmo normal con ese escote de infarto. Las manos me sudaban y la conciencia me insultaba. _¿Por qué diablos tenía que poseer una?_

_- _Ya basta, no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí de esa forma, ya te dije, estoy con Ginny - solté con toda la voluntad que pude, tratando de impregnarle seguridad a mis palabras.

Ella retrocedió un par de pasos, y sus ojos, antes llenos de confianza, se inundaron de agua. Mordía su labio inferior rabiosa, como si quisiera evitar llorar con ese acto, y sus manos delgadas estaban cerradas en dos puños, repletos de impotencia. Temblaba.

- Como quieras - esbozó en un murmullo - Sólo fui un pasatiempo, ¿cierto?

La miré incrédulo, _¿Yo? ¿Utilizándola? ¡Pero si era precisamente al revés! _esa mujer sí que era el colmo.

- No me vengas con esas, Parkinson - espeté ceñudo, cruzándome de brazos - Tú eres la que estaba con la manía de buscarme y luego ignorarme, ¿pensabas que podrías hacerlo siempre?

- ¡¿Y qué pretendías que hiciera?! - gritó enfurecida, dejando escapar una lágrima que se limpió con rapidez - ¡Eres Potter! ¡El enemigo natural de mi entorno! Si estaba contigo, a vista y paciencia de todos, mis compañeros de casa nos harían la vida imposible… y no sólo a eso nos exponíamos, ¿tú crees que Granger y Weasley me habrían aceptado como algo tuyo?

- Ellos son mis amigos - declaré sin titubear - Respetan mis decisiones. Quizás no les hubiera gustado, pero no dudo que me habrían apoyado incondicionalmente.

- ¡Pues no es lo mismo en mi caso! - reclamó pegándole una patada al suelo - Además, ¡jamás te habías quejado antes de lo que teníamos!

- ¿Cómo hacerlo? Te ibas de inmediato y me dejabas con la palabra en la boca…

- Y tú solución fue meterte con la Wesley, ¿no? - interrumpió sardónica - Bien pensado, Potter, tienes tanta inteligencia emocional como un troll. O quizás menos. O quizás no tienes.

Pansy se volteó y tapó su rostro con ambas manos, desquitándose en sollozos escondida, como una pequeña. Jamás la había visto así, tan vulnerable… de hecho, creo que jamás le había visto mostrar algún sentimiento que no fuera una pasión desbordada, y eso me preocupó aunque no lo quisiera.

- ¿Estas bien? - murmuré, volteándola lentamente hacía mi.

- Estoy celosa - respondió, descubriendo su rostro pero sin intenciones de mirarme - Y te odio. Ahora todo se acabo y es tu maldita culpa. No soy tan estúpida como aparento… sé perfectamente que ahora te colocaste la soga al cuello, y que lo de nosotros murió antes de nacer… ¿en qué planeta vives? ¿no sabes que uno no se mete con la hermana del mejor amigo?

_Touche. _Ese no era un dato menor.

Hermione me lo había advertido una vez, tiempo atrás. Si me atrevía a iniciar algo con Ginny, estaba prácticamente saliendo con todo el clan Weasley, incluido Ron. Cualquier paso en falso ahora significaba la separación de la única familia que he conocido, y eso me dio escalofríos de sólo pensarlo… _¿en qué lío me había metido?_ Al principio creí que la quería, pues su relación con Dean realmente me caía como una patada en el estómago, pero luego del primer beso, justo después de aquel partido de Quidditch, descubrí que con su roce no sentía en el estómago ni la mitad de las snitch que sentía con el contacto de ella. De Pansy.

- Al menos, ¿me dejas darte un beso de despedida? - preguntó tímidamente en un susurro, sonrojada como nunca la había visto, más bella de lo habitual.

_¿__Cómo pasó de una mujer fatal a una muñeca de cristal en tan sólo un momento? _se acercó con pasos cortos, y colocó ambas manos en mi rostro, clavando sus ojos en los míos, buscando mi aprobación, mi permiso, por primera vez…_ ¿Cómo negárselo, si lo pedía con tanta amabilidad?_

Me hundí irracionalmente en esos labios color cereza, y los recorrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Sentí como su menudo cuerpo se estremecía entre mis brazos, y díganme loco, pero eso aumentó mi deseo, llevándolo a niveles insospechados. Nos giré en un sólo movimiento, y ahora fue mi turno acorralarla contra la estatua, logrando que de su boca emergiera un gemido encantador.

Música para mis oídos.

Quería escucharlo una y otra vez.

- Sala de los menesteres. Ahora - ordené sin pensarlo, y ella suspiró como toda respuesta.

La tiré del brazo y comenzamos a correr entre los pasillos, escondidos bajo el manto de la oscuridad, riendo como un par niños a punto de cometer una travesura, deteniéndonos en cada esquina para regalarnos otro fogoso beso, y continuar nuestro camino ansiosos, sintiendo como nuestros corazones palpitaban tan exageradamente que parecía que en cualquier momento se escaparían del pecho.

Llegamos al tapiz de Barnabás El Chiflado, y la puerta no tardó en aparecer como si adivinara nuestra premura. La atravesamos besándonos, y avanzamos dejando un rastro de ropa en el piso hasta tumbarnos, para seguir acariciándonos y apagar la llama que nos estaba consumiendo por dentro, entregándonos a la lujuria por horas, en una noche de gritos y sudor que jamás olvidaría.

Nunca.

_**&**_

Pansy Parkinson sonrió victoriosa.

Se levantó de la cama, vistiéndose mientras tarareaba alegre y despacio una canción. _**Van dos del trío dorado, **_pensó para sí, observando como el torso del muchacho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, _**ahora sólo falta la sangre sucia. **_

Terminó de abrochar su blusa, y con un último beso al aire, se alejó de la habitación, dirigiendo sus pasos a la próxima víctima, que probablemente estaba escondida tras un libro roñoso en esa aburrida biblioteca.

_**Todos caen... tarde o temprano, **_sentenció mientras arreglaba su cabello.

- ¡Pansy! - escuchó a sus espaldas en pleno trayecto - Hace horas que te estoy buscando, ¿dónde mierda te habías metido?

- Estaba jugando, Draco - respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros con fingida inocencia y bajando la velocidad para que pudiera alcanzarla - Tú bien sabes cuanto me gusta jugar a obtener lo imposible, lo prohibido. Aunque hoy he comprobado que nada lo es para mí.

- ¿Ah, sí? - esbozó incrédulo, soltando una carcajada - ¿Y a que estás jugando ahora, Pansy?

- Ni te lo imaginas, Draco. Ni te lo imaginas - reí con él - Y también dudo que quieras saberlo.

_**&**_

**_._**

**_............_**


End file.
